Acromorphs
by Ron Potter
Summary: Ever wonder why no andalite forces actuallty came with Elfangor?Like why the other andalites never came?Some of Elfangor's friends are here.This is the story of the other andalites and battle.
1. AlexEagle Prime

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 1:Alex-Eagle Prime  
  
Hi my name is Alex-Eagle Prime. I have lived on my home planet Alpha Prime all my life in the Confederate States. I am an alpha species, the most dominant species on my planet. The alphas or known as alpha primerians are a species like Earth humans mixed with the great wings of a bald eagle or another species of Earth bird.  
  
We originated on the planet called Primer, where the alphas were forced to work as slaves. Although way back then, the alphas haven't evolved with their full flying fluids. But the Primerians kept the alphas down with our allies the deltas or reptile like creatures. They had a little help from the decas (amphibian like creatures that live on Primer) and from there on they've been our greatest enemies. Luckily after thousands of years of torture a great big bird, Phoenix and a great big lion, Gryphon came to us and lead us to Alpha Prime and Delta Prime.  
  
Alpha Prime has only two nations: Canonshire and the Confederate States of Alnova. Of course there is also the Aquarians which have several nations under our oceans but that's a different story.  
  
My story starts around the age of about 12 nylons or in Earth that's about 4 years. We call them nylons because every Earth year 3 nylon sun flares enter our atmosphere (at different times) and show us Phoenix and Gryphon, it is a great celebration and that's where we meet our years.  
  
I was the best student at Blackberry Academy for Young Scholars. I really loved government, politics, philosophy, life science, and space. I could do my best in space and life sciences. I even designed my own star for the science fair when I was 8 nylons old. When I was 9 nylons old I made a primitive form of delta slugs.  
  
When I was 21 nylons old, I joined an alpha force that went around our galaxy and other galaxies to colonize for Alnova. I had the best time, I would be working with the best generals in our star force (army in space) and sometimes I'll be given some extra weaponry to fight the species that lived on our desired colonies.  
  
When I was 39 nylons old I was the senator of our Saturn colony. I lead the "satur-alphas" through many wars with the other inhabitants. I was even allowed to run a 3rd term for senator of Saturn. So I did but I ended up winning the position of Vice Chancellor of the Alpha Prime Galactic Congress.  
  
When I was 45 nylons old, I was the Chancellor of the Alpha Prime Galactic Congress. I was awarded to live on our latest mission that orbits around Alpha Prime and I can still run all the other colonies form there. That is where I am presently staying. 


	2. Power Sources

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 2: Power Sources  
  
All around our galaxy there's different species with different power abilities. Like the alphas and deltas or known as aldelts together are able to change their forms to fit the environment. The deltas even carry poisons for battle. The alphas we carry flying fluid for battles.  
  
The decas of Deca Prime are able to obtain large amounts weapons in their bodies and store other items. They can also have four times as long a life as the average alpha. It's about seven times longer of a life for humans.  
  
The primerians on Primer are born with weapons. They are born with the instincts to fight.  
  
The Bali on Bamer has the ability to see all around them with their four stalk eyes.  
  
The acrogorn of Argon are like giant spiders that can spray webs anywhere and even avoid cosmic radiation. They even take in or breathe the Earth element argon. They have the power to morph any creature they acquire.  
  
The ancient infernochauns, leprechauns, and nefer kems made special stones that can change into any creature you attained. They kept their planet away from others and won't let anyone in. Except 5 warriors from different planets stole 5 stones for them to protect their homes and vowed to keep it in secret until the stones would choose their next warriors.  
  
This power is one that has come to me. I have obtained the first stone on the Bamer. But some of the thieves that stole the stones were from Argon. Although the other warriors of my time haven't yet came with their stones. But I alone can defeat some of the strongest forces. I have a lot of different morphs.  
  
I classify morphs into separate categories. The five categories are flying, small (as in insects), strong, fast, big, and also a reptile morph if it doesn't interfere with the other categories.  
  
The very first morph I did was the falcon, it actually came to my when I found the hidden power stones and mine. I was on the latest mission ship in the Creature Dome for Mammals. The falcon is the swiftest bird I've ever morphed. The first thing that changed was my nose to a beak. This wasn't all that bad because I've done this before. Then my gray wings sprouted up slowly. I could feel my head shrinking and becoming more like a falcon's head. My whole body was shrinking down. Then after a few minutes, it stopped. I could see as clear as ever and for miles. Then the falcon instincts came in. It's like you're being born and all of sudden a flood of ideas and instincts coming in to your mind and taking over. I flew straight up to the top of the Creature Dome. Then I came back down and demorphed.  
  
My next morph I attained was the Bal beetle. This I didn't even try morphing into, it was gross enough. I decided I'd morph that when the time is right.  
  
My next acquired creature was a blue tiger. I couldn't wait to try out this one. The blue tiger was the third strongest type of tiger in the galaxy. They were really fast too. The blue tiger mind came in quicker than the falcon; I immediately went for the rat on the ground. Then I stopped myself so I can get a hold of it. I stayed in this morph for about 20 minutes so I can get used to the blue tiger brain. I ran up and down the Creature Dome passing by my "prey". I could finally do it!  
  
I could finally do the power I always wanted. I had the strength I always dreamed of. I had the graceful flying I always wanted. I could make a difference back at Alpha Prime. Only problem is whom do I fight???? 


	3. The Enemy

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 3:The Enemy  
  
I was back in my small dome shaped quarters fast asleep in my sleeping egg. That morning I got up and went straight into the main control room.  
  
"So how are we running in terms of fuel and our orbit?" I asked.  
  
"Excellent!" The worker replied.  
  
"What about the interference?" I asked.  
  
"What interference?" The worker asked hiding something.  
  
"Come on I sensed an interference," I replied.  
  
"Oh I got it all under control, it was just a flash meteor shower and the Deca ship," The worker said  
  
"What part of Alpha Prime was hit with the meteor shower?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The worker screamed.  
  
For a minute I didn't know why the worker was screaming. Then I figured it out, I was turning into a blue tiger! I guess my rage of anger and emotions triggered my morph. That must mean I have to be careful with my emotions so I don't show myself again.  
  
I thought.  
  
It didn't work I was only changing faster. I could hear running footsteps coming up the hallway. I couldn't let them see me in mid-morph. My heart was racing there was no time to morph to alpha state; I was already too far in. I had to go through with the morph.  
  
"How'd that blue tiger get out!" a voice angered.  
  
"I'll get it out sir right away," the worker replied scared. "Although that might be the chancellor I saw part of him turn into a blue tiger."  
  
"Nonsense, alphas don't posses that technology," the voice laughed. "Now get that damn thing in its cage now."  
  
I privately thought spoke to the worker.  
  
"What, who said that?" the worker said scared.  
  
I thought spoke. I need you to take me into the chancellor's room. I need to get in there. Just tell the commander that the chancellor requested the blue tiger.   
  
"The chancellor requested a blue tiger in his room," the worker said.  
  
"Fine, bring him in there," the commander replied.  
  
So the kind worker brought me back into my room. I laid myself down on the carpet like a normal blue tiger would do.  
  
I thought spoke.   
  
"Are you the chancellor?" the worker asked.  
  
I thought spoke.   
  
The worker walked out of the room quietly and went about his business.  
  
I slowly began morphing back to my natural alpha state. My kind of alpha has reddish "skin". It is totally disgusting going from blue to red and watching it too. My paws shrank to "fingers". My whole body was shrinking. Finally I was back in my alpha state.  
  
I a voice said.   
  
I asked.  
  
the voice said. I am Yirsser 3, you know of the Yeerp invasion.   
  
I had no clue what to say to this guy. This was obviously my enemy. But he thought I was an acrogorn. He must have left the ship because he hasn't said anything for a while. I needed to find the others so they can help me. I mean when was the last time a single blue tiger stopped an entire invasion. 


	4. The Allies

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 4:The Allies  
  
Then I found it, right in the Creature Dome in a falcon's nest. There were 4 stones in it. I took the 4 stones in a millisecond. I was running away as fast as I could. The falcon wasn't chasing me at all. He looked proud.  
  
Back in the main controls, the commander was the only one there. One of the stones was glowing the same it did with me.  
  
"Commander," I said.  
  
"Yes?" the commander asked.  
  
"I have technology as to change morphs," I said, "and so do you. This stone belongs to you. It was glowing for you."  
  
I placed the stone in the commander's hand. He just stood there for a moment then he smiled. From that moment on I knew I had a partner.  
  
"Come with me," I said.  
  
I took him into the Creature Dome. There I'll get him all set with his morphs.  
  
"Take the swallow up in that tree," I said.  
  
"No way," he replied.  
  
"Come on swallows don't attract attention," I said. "It's either the swallow or the cardinal."  
  
"Fine I'll take the cardinal," he said. The commander approached the cardinal and rubbed his belly.  
  
"Now you need to acquire that green tiger," I said. "But we better be careful."  
  
"Why, green tigers aren't the strongest?" he asked.  
  
"We need to be careful because that's his mate right there," I said pointing the green tiger and the pink tiger. "Now right over there is the pink tiger's father. I'll morph him so I can take the girl away for a moment."  
  
I casually walked up to the pink tiger male. I wasn't scared at all. Pink tigers are at the very bottom of the tiger strength list. I rubbed his head for a minute. Then I focused my mind on the pink tiger. Within a minuet or so I was the pink tiger.  
  
I saw commander, Red Hawk acquire the green tiger and began morphing the green tiger.  
  
I private thought spoke to the girl pink tiger.   
  
Red Hawk was running all around trying out his new green tiger.  
  
I stayed around got some more morphs. In a matter of 2 weeks, we have already gained 4 more. The last one has had his own all along which means there are six power stones. But he turned on us and tried turning us over to the alpha's worst enemy, the decas.  
  
The decas have technology and weapons so advanced it makes Aldelts look like Stone Age people.  
  
So we trapped him as a nothlit in the morph of a black bird. Red Hawk Prime and Silver Falcon Prime believe we should have trapped him in his beetle. Yellow Sea Gull Prime says one day he'll come back and destroy us when we are in our smallest morphs.  
  
On top of all these problems, there are 3 space tornadoes headed for our ship. The Deca ship is also in the way but they have technology to dodge it. Then I got word that the Deca ship has stolen delta poison.  
  
Delta poison is so powerful it can wipe out 4 planets in 4 seconds. We needed that fluid. But I couldn't tell the others, if they all went it would look pretty obvious to have an entire ship with 5 animals with alpha brains. No I had to do this alone.  
  
Before I left I was in my room concentrating on my Komodo dragon morph. I knew that would be the morph to defeat them. But my grandpa, Allen-Falcon Prime was very sick in the hospital this time. Then before I knew what I was doing I was a Komodo dragon with the eyesight, wings, and speed of a falcon. I guess I mixed the two DNAs. This would definitely scare those decas.  
  
Then I noticed some small print on my stone. It was of my morphs I acquired. The half Komodo dragon half falcon appeared on it. But I had to go as alpha then hide in a closet as ladybug then go as "Komodo Falcon".  
  
I got into my pod on the east side of the ship and departed from the ship. I wondered if anyone was looking for me. I was just going aimlessly through space with no idea of the Deca ship location. It took me about 5 hours of traveling to find the big triangular Deca War Ship. I must have gone 700 Earth miles away. From now on in I had to be careful. That ship could blow up a solar system from 2,000 miles away.  
  
I docked onto the ship. In my pod I shrank down to my ladybug morph. From there I can go through the Deca Ship.  
  
I passed through the passageways. I wish I could understand what they were saying; they could be planning a nuclear war only a foot away from me. I flew through the halls into a lab like place. Luckily for me no one was in it and there were no cameras (alphas can sense if someone's watching).  
  
I began to change back to my alpha state. I wished I could speed up this stuff but I can't.  
  
Now I was an alpha and I can now change into my Komodo Falcon. Slowly feathers/skin changed into scales with wings. My arms grew shorter. I long 6-foot tail grew out. My scales were turning a yellowish color.  
  
I began tearing up the place just in case there were any other items that violated the Galactic War Rules. I ripped out the draws and many chemicals spilled out. One even burned a whole through my foot; good thing injuries aren't genetic. Then I found it. It was 60 liters in a silvery bottle only 7 centimeters long. I had two choices: I could destroy it right there and end the Deca threat or I could take it back and get the Decas in trouble. So I demorphed and stashed the bottle into my pocket so I can take it back for hiding. I slowly became a Komodo dragon and ran out.  
  
On the way out I could hear a few Decas telling each other "Acrogorn Bandits on the loose! Acrogorn Bandits here! Get Yirsser 6! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Luckily I made it back in time and was on my way back to the space station. Along the way I saw one other smaller ship of the alphas that I knew contained the others.  
  
"Guys, I see another weird ship up a head," I said through the speaker to the others.  
  
"I see it too," Commander Red Hawk replied.  
  
"This is the Alpha Pod, XT0367," I said through the speaker to the other ship. "Respond immediately."  
  
There was no answer. Just pure space quietness.  
  
"I repeat this is Alpha Pod XT0367," I repeated.  
  
Still there was no answer.  
  
"Guys we need to attach to that ship and morph to our strongest," I said to the others.  
  
They understood me and attached to the ship before me. Then I attached and morphed to my acrogorn morph. I busted through with the others. Yellow Sea Gull was in her boa constrictor morph. Silver Falcon, Red Hawk, and Manny-Falcon were in there green tiger morphs.  
  
I thought spoke to the creatures.   
  
I the old andalite said.  
  
I a taxxon said. I know, I'm a nothlit taxxon but I'm good   
  
I another younger andalite said.   
  
I Sofor said with his tail blade nearly 4 inches away from Silver Falcon.  
  
I said. I am Alex-Eagle Prime, an alpha. That green tiger you are going to kill is Silver Falcon Prime. I know all alphas have the same last name but we don't go by last names. Those other green tigers are Manny-Falcon Prime and Red Hawk Prime. That boa constrictor is Yellow Sea Gull Prime.   
  
Manny- Falcon said.  
  
Gafinilan- Estrif-Valad asked.  
  
Red Hawk said.  
  
Aristh Arbron said.  
  
Sofor said. I  
  
I I said.  
  
I was too afraid to not be allies with them. I was afraid if I disagreed with the andalites, that they'd kill the others and me. But this was good; andalites had good enough technology to help us win this war, plus taxxons are pretty powerful.  
  
Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth said. I've heard from our spies on Earth that the yeerks have infested some of the beings there. Anyone know what the beings are?   
  
Red Hawk raged. I know none of them are controllers to these yeerks you speak of! I will not let you destroy one of my nation's most precious colonies just so you can get a slug parasite out!   
  
Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth said.   
  
I think it would be best if we demorph guys, I mean we need to show them our true forms like they did with us, Red Hawk said in private thought speak.  
  
We all demorphed while the andalites were astonished at the alpha forms.  
  
Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad drove the dome ship straight to the familiar planet of Saturn. I couldn't believe that this whole time the colony loved the most was infested and in danger of breaking away.  
  
"I just have one question, " I said. "How come the infested alphas on Saturn didn't start a rebellion against us yet?"  
  
Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad said.  
  
Before I knew it we were landing in a forest on Saturn. Luckily there were no alphas or yeerks anywhere. So it was safe to roam about here.  
  
Sofor said.  
  
"Wait we aren't all andalites," Yellow Sea Gull interrupted.  
  
Sofor continued.   
  
Together the andalites found alphas and were morphing into them. They weren't yeerked for the alpha that's yeerked would have caught us.  
  
We moved swiftly through the towns looking for any indication of yeerks. The most important thing is the Sharing. Also Sofor wanted us to look for a purple lake somewhere where we'll find loads of yeerks to destroy.  
  
I Sofor admitted.   
  
One by one the andalites morphed into big dinosaur like things they called Hork Bajir. Back home we called things like that the Hulk Badger. Also the alphas, my team we morphed our strongest. I did the Komodo Hawk and Yellow Sea Gull did her boa constrictor. Yellow Sea Gull was so good at her boa constrictor that she almost always morphed it.  
  
Arbron said.   
  
Sofor agreed.   
  
Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad did as he was told and flew high above the treetops to see overhead. The rest of us just walked behind the kafit bird's glide.  
  
We were the weirdest group of fighters. I mean we had three green tigers, a Komodo Hawk, a boa constrictor, a kafit bird, three-hork bajir, and a taxxon. I wonder what the other passing alphas thought we were acrogorn/andalites. I still couldn't believe that one of my officials under my governmental power wasn't acting under their own free will.  
  
I Gafinilan called. I  
  
We stood waiting for the kafit bird to come back . I couldn't help but feel that the yeerks have already caught Gafinilan. What if they are putting a yeerk in his head at this very moment? What if yeerps have caught my family and are putting yeerps into their heads?  
  
I Gafinilan said as he glanced around for two more.  
  
Red Hawk exclaimed.  
  
I Gafinilan said.   
  
I exclaimed.   
  
Sofor exclaimed.  
  
Yellow Sea Gull asked.  
  
I Sofor replied.   
  
For a few moments no one moved an inch. Then Red Hawk and Silver falcon got up. They demorphed back to alpha state and flew back in their ship.  
  
The snake said.   
  
I said.   
  
Arbron, Lochne, Gafinilan and I went down a hill to the yeerk pool. It was a big underground purple lake. The controllers that are free for split seconds are screaming and being dragged to cages. I saw three police officers and the South Saturn Senator. A big Hulk Badger was dragging the 7th Ring Senator. I couldn't believe that slimy yeerk slug did all of this under my nose.  
  
The kafit bird fired a bit of flame at the Hulk Badger. Lochne dove in for the kill of the yeerks crawling around in the pool. I leapt into the air on top of a Hulk Badger. But the Hulk Badger was too powerful even for a Komodo Hawk, so I was thrown against a wall gasping for breath.  
  
Gafinilan shouted.   
  
I ran away to in a hideaway tree. I crept through real quick just to make sure that no one was already hiding in there. There wasn't and it was safe to demorph. So I demorphed back to my natural alpha state. I couldn't stay here, I had to go back and fight. Then I morphed the first creature that came to mind. the falcon. Immediately I changed into the falcon.  
  
I flew straight at about 65 mph back down to the yeerk pool. At first I didn't know what good this morph would do. Then I noticed five dead taxxon bodies. Then uncontrollably I dove straight down to a taxxon that had Lochne in his clutches. My beak sunk into his heart and shredded it to pieces. The taxxon's body was in 100 little tiny pieces. Six Hulk Badgers came to fetch the body but didn't even bother with me. Except one Hulk Badger that came charging at me. This guy was obviously the bravest. Visser 8.  
  
Before he could come and attack Lochne came back to my rescue. He dove straight into the Hulk Badger but only giving it a few scars.  
  
Gafinilan shouted.   
  
I slowly began to change back as we headed back to the ship.  
  
I said still half way done.  
  
Sofor roared.   
  
I replied.   
  
Sofor said.  
  
Everyone gathered inside the dome ship. Soon we were all demorphed and very weak. Yellow Sea Gull looked like she was effected the most in the fight. Arbron and Gafinilan barely had any scratches. Lochne stayed behind to "defend his people". They are not his people anymore. His people are black birds and ravens. He chose to become a traitor and take up my role so he isn't part of the alphas according to my mind.  
  
Arbron said.  
  
Yellow Sea Gull said.   
  
Arbron noticed.  
  
"It wasn't our government," I snapped. "It was the Primerians on Primer. They enslaved us and drove us to our new home. They caused our problems. They enslaved us for thousands of years and wiped out half our colonies throughout the galaxy."  
  
There was complete silence on the ship for the rest of the way. Back on the Confederate States of Alnova of Alpha Prime, all the andalites and taxxon (Arbron) were stunned. The place could not be any more beautiful. It was like the yeerps haven't even struck yet.  
  
` 


	5. The Prophecy

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 5:The Prophecy  
  
The andalites, our allies set up their own camp in the mountains of the Confederate State called Nicea. They took all their technology off the ship and brought it to the cave. The dome ship was left on top of their mountain. Occasionally I'd drop by and deliver them supplies but otherwise I remained on the space station. The Deca threat no longer existed, as they no longer have the delta poison, which I stole and returned to Delta Prime.  
  
Then one day I was sitting on a bench in the Creature Dome when my stone started to glow a light silver. Then all my acquired morphs, the animals I acquired made a circle around me and took me to a big stone mountain somewhere on Argon or Alpha Prime. On the stone it had the inscription:  
We are the Five Acromorph Warriors.  
If you are reading this message then our stones have chosen you.  
We give you this message to warn you about the dangers. First, we are trapped as our andalite allies call nothlits and the chain of Acromorph nothlits shall continue for seven generations of acromorphs. You will be the morph that is not currently with you and was the first morph  
you've ever acquired.  
  
The rest of the message was blocked out. I turned my head to see which creature wasn't here. It was the falcon. I was going to be trapped as a falcon. That must mean the falcon I acquired was the warrior with the stone I have.  
  
Gafinilan asked.  
  
"Do you see this inscription?" I asked.  
  
"No, there's no inscription," Gafinilan answered.  
  
I was the only one that could see it. Which means I have to warn my team about the nothlit danger. I quickly took to my wings and flew back to the ship. Silver Falcon and Red Hawk and Yellow Sea Gull were already sitting around a table in the cafeteria deep in conversation.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Oh I had an encounter with Yirsser 3," Red Hawk said. "And so did everyone else. He told all of us here that we were acrogorn. I was just saying that we need to go to Argon every 5 days to breathe argon in our acrogorn morphs so things don't get suspicious."  
  
"So what did you want to say?" Yellow Sea Gull asked.  
  
"Just to tell you that we're all doomed to live as nothlits," I said. "I'm going to be a falcon. Silver Falcon and Red Hawk you guys will be green tigers. Manny-Falcon will be in your blue whale and Yellow Sea Gull will be in your boa constrictor morph."  
  
The group looked stunned. It was kind of hard knowing that your lives as you know will end and you'll be forced to live as an animal.  
  
"At least we'll be predators," Yellow Sea Gull said.  
  
"Do we all have acrogorn morphs?" I asked as everyone agreed. "Great. We need to fly out in the pods to Argon."  
  
I lead the group along the passages of the space station to the pods. We each cleared the sector and started to morph acrogorn. My morph was the alpha's diplomat of Argon. Yellow Sea Gull and everyone had normal commoners. Then when we were all in our pods, we took off to Argon. Oh yeah, funny thing about acrogorns: they can barely fit in a pod that's 6 ft. by 4 ft. My acrogorn body was crushed in the sides as I tried to steer the controls. It looked as if Yellow Sea Gull and Red Hawk had trouble too. They both bumped into an asteroid. Then I did the same thing plus I bumped into one of Alpha Prime's moons, Jara.  
  
Yellow Sea Gull pointed out.  
  
I said.   
  
WHAM!  
  
My head hit the steering wheel. As I looked up with gold blood dripping down I saw what I had crashed into. It was a Yeerp ship! I was in big trouble. I didn't even see the others anyway. Could the yeerps have already captured them? Would they be close to argon so they can come back with reinforcements? I would never know because a large laser gun was pointed at me.  
  
TSSEEWWWWW! TSSEEWWWWW!  
  
I felt a burning pain in my web glands and in my lower arms. The top of my head was bleeding more. At that moment there was nothing I can do. I was hopeless. The yeerps have caught me. If they didn't come for me then I'd die out here in space with my pod and body just floating aimlessly. 


	6. The Stranger

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 6: The Stranger  
  
I was sitting motionless in my pod, my final resting place. Right in front of a major Yeerp ship with a dracon beam aimed right at me if I moved an inch. Then the dracon beam fired. Then it just stopped in midair. Nothing moved. None of the stars in the distance twinkled. The moons didn't orbit their planets. The sun's flares stopped midway. Then I was transported onto the ship where my group were in motion and looking at motionless "yeerped creatures".  
  
"What's happening?" I asked to anyone who knew. The group shook their heads.  
  
an unknown voice said. I am the Ellimist and I know all about you. I have stopped time to give you an offer that will be hard for you to refuse.   
  
"Proceed," I said in alpha morph.  
  
The Ellimist said. the andalites appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"So you want us to give up the fight," I said.  
  
The Ellimist said.   
  
A flash of white light came and they were transported to a city on Alpha Prime. But this city was crawling with alpha-controllers. Every single alpha wasn't in control of their body or actions or feelings. No one was themselves except for the ones at the Yeerp pool, which were screaming in their cages. Hundreds of Hulk Badgers and Howlers crawled the planet guarding places. Each one was equipped with a dracon beam. Then a ship landed and out came an andalite, an acrogorn, and a human being. I recognized the andalite, it was Sofor but he was obviously a controller.  
  
I Sofor said. I see you've come back now.   
  
The present Sofor (for our time) was motionless at the sight of his future self. He was also angered that he was taken by the yeerps. The acrogorn was the diplomat I acquired, but it wasn't me because I was destined to a life as a falcon. It was the real acrogorn diplomat. He stared right at me.  
  
"Remember me?" He asked. "Why it's you, your second spirit. I am you. Although now I'm Yirsser Three. I got the best allies the Yeerp Empire ever saw. I took control of the andalites and part of the gedds and Delta Prime."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Part of me was doomed to be Yirsser Three. The others backed away from me, all except Sofor who stayed up with me. Neither of us could make sense of what was going on.  
  
"Yes it's a shock seeing yourself in the future," Yirsser Three said. "I remember when I was in your very spot. Kind of scary isn't it, seeing you in the future. Like you're seeing yourself in the mirror as a geek."  
  
Then a human stepped out. He said he was Sub-Yirsser Fifty. He planned the Yeerp invasion of Saturn and many others of my colonies. He's responsible for the Yeerp infestation of the alphas and deltas. He is our true enemy. But throughout this time, I kept wondering where Yirsser One was. I mean that was his mother ship.  
  
"You want to know the story of you," the acrogorn diplomat said. "I'll tell you. First it was a month away from when the yeerps finally won the infestation of alphas. You knew you needed more troops to help fight but there weren't any power stones left. So you visited the andalite planet to an andalite called Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen. She had a solution that she gave you a little pink bottle. You drank it and became pregnant with twin boys exactly like you in every way. I am the first-born twin of you. We helped you out once we got old enough. Then when I was ten I met Lochne and he told me you guys were out to take advantage of me so I rebelled and went over to the yeerp's side. The side that will win this war because I have most of your previous knowledge and I knew about this very moment."  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Now I know what not to do."  
  
Another flash of white light came and they were transported to a new place. This place wasn't where they just were. It looked pretty much like the andalite planet but it couldn't be because Sofor and everyone would have abandoned us. Then just over the horizon in the valley was a small village of cottages. Like what you'd see in the Middle Ages of Earth. Inside one of the cottages were me but the future me. This must be life we accept the Ellimist's offer. I went inside but my body was fading. I was going into my future self. I thought I was doomed to be a falcon nothlit but I'm not. I guess that was only in the war.  
  
"More tea dear," an andalite girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm your wife, Forlay-Arrepoth-Terrous," the andalite girl said rather confused. "Oh before I forget I have to go take care of the village farm again for a week so I'll need you to take care of the kids."  
  
"What kids?" I asked.  
  
"I'm guessing you've got amnesia," Forlay said. "Over there in the pink crib is Aldrea-Arrepoth Prime. You know since they are half alpha they must have the last name Prime. In the yellow crib is Jahar-Arrepoth Prime. In the green crib is Jaham-Eagle Prime. Sleeping on the couch is Darren-Eagle Prime. Now Darren-Eagle will help out with Jaham and Jahar when he's free but you'll have to do the rest."  
  
"I think I've got it," I said. "But where's my exact duplicates? Oh sorry I never had them in this life."  
  
I looked around the village. The others were in the bodies of their future selves. It looked like Yellow Sea Gull and I were the only alphas that married andalites. The other alphas seemed to marry the other alpha female they brought along. This was my life as of accepting Ellimist's offer. It was simple and peaceful. But billions of light-years away my people were being treated like slaves and being controlled by yeerps. Even the yeerps being taking over species that yeerks, yoorbs, and yoorts have taken. This wasn't a life; it was a hide out to escape life. To escape the Real World. To escape governmental bodies. To escape all your problems. But what was I to do. If I said yes to Ellimist, then I'll be out of this war. If I said no then my kids and precious lives would never exist and I'll be a controller and a nothlit. Then the flash of white light came again and we back in the frozen time of the Yeerp ship.  
  
The Ellimist asked.  
  
All attention turned towards Sofor and me. It was our decision. We were the leaders of the group. We were the ones that would be made into controllers. Our lives would be the ones messed up. It'll be our responsibility if the yeerps win.  
  
I Sofor said. I  
  
I knew at that moment just what to do. I had to go along with my andalite allies- no my team. We were a team. Then everyone turned to me.  
  
"You heard him," I said.  
  
"But you're our leader," Red Hawk said.  
  
"Yes but Sofor is the leader of the andalite allies," I said. "But the andalites are no longer our allies, they're our team. So whatever happens to them happens to us."  
  
Ellimist said.  
  
Sofor said.   
  
Arbron pointed out.   
  
"But the Ellimist is a figure in a game," Yellow Sea Gull said. "This is the game of the parasitic invasion. The Ellimist is about making them solve their own problems. I think this is a test and the Ellimist wants to see and make a judgment about us. If we take his offer then we'll never hear from him again and he may have an important task lined up. If we say no then things go back and die. But he wants us to figure out how we get out of worst situation. I mean if he is so powerful he could have come during a meal or at night or at our meetings. But it had to be in great danger because he is testing us."  
  
Sofor said.   
  
The Ellimist said.  
  
In an instant we were all back to the way we were. I was back as an acrogorn about to be blasted by a large dracon beam. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. Dracon beams kill whatever they encounter instantly.  
  
TSSEEWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
The dracon beam fired at my pod. But I was still alive. I was still breathing. But in front of me was a dead taxxon body floating out in space.Arbron. It's such a shame he had to die so early in life. But no war was ever won without a sacrifice. I saw a trooper ship swing by from behind the Yeerp ship. It was going to shove Arbron away possibly to try and get information out of the yeerk they think is in him like every taxxon. But I couldn't turn over his body to them. I slammed on the gas and picked up Arbron's body. Trust me you do not want to be in this pod. An acrogorn in here was too cramped but also with a dead taxxon. Then I turned on the invisibility boost.  
  
"Are you there?" Red Hawk said through the monitor. "I repeat are you there? What happened?"  
  
I I said back. I'm going to try and bring him to the andalite world. No rather transport him there. Now turn on your invisibility boosts. I will meet you guys at Argon.   
  
I let Arbron back out of the ship right in front of it. Then I thought about something, Arbron wasn't in any of the futures. I don't remember seeing Arbron in the future in the village. I guess that village wasn't if we said yes but when we go. Then I hit the transport button to send him to his family's house on the andalite home world. Then I soared through open space to Argon. 


	7. The Battle of Argon

Acromorphs  
  
By Ron Potter  
  
Chapter 7: The Battle of Argon  
  
I was on my way to Argon. I had just left behind a member of our group and let him die saving me. But I had to continue with my alpha group to Argon. Argon was a long way away. If they found out we have the power stones it could mean big trouble. We'll be fighting two battles: one with acrogorns and one with the yeerps.  
  
Anyways, Argon was totally different from Alpha Prime. Instead of mountains and grassy plains and lots of seas, there were lots of forest, two seas and maybe one mountain. I knew the cities could mostly be found towards the top of the tall 75-foot-tall trees or in hidden pits on the surface. The atmosphere was a dark ocean blue color with silvery clouds. But there were only about 5 large thick clouds. The trees were really a light brown but since the atmosphere during the day was still a dark blue the trees looked as black as open space. There was very little space where no trees existed. The mountain was so high half of it could be seen from the top of the trees. Up in the trees were generally large web masses, which were guessed as "houses".  
  
I had to be the most careful here. My acrogorn morph was a famous diplomat of acrogorns and I could easily ruin his life or career. The others acquired regular common acrogorns that we found on Alpha Prime. But none of them are famous.  
  
We crawled along the surface looking for an entrance to the underground city of Argon. We needed a hotel place to stay in. As an acrogorn the argon was just like regular old oxygen. Then I heard a loud scream or a cry of distress or whatever it's called when an acrogorn is in trouble. It was like the roar of lion with the innocent cry of a baby.  
  
I asked.  
  
Manny-Falcon said.   
  
I watched Manny-Falcon lean in awkwardly onto the place where he'd said to. Manny-Falcon was then walking gracefully down a stairwell. Then it was my turn. I did exactly as it was suppose to and went down the staircase into a city like New York City but with trees and large buildings made out of bricks. Everywhere was large spider webs. Children and mothers, business- acrogorn, even some leprechauns were there too. There were some infernochauns, which are reddish black leprechauns. The nefer kems are like six-foot-tell centaurs with a spiked tail and razor blades on his arms. The nefer kems were most likely part of these armies on Argon.  
  
Red Hawk joked.  
  
The nefer kems paid no attention to any civilian acrogorn. They didn't even pay attention to me, a diplomat of Alpha Prime of Argon. But I paid no attention to them. I just walked casually in acrogorn morph down the streets.  
  
I reminded everyone in private thought- speak.  
  
There was also another species on the planet. Course it was on the mountain. They looked like creatures called Yali. Yali are strong lions with the tusks of an elephant. It looked like those seven Yali were protecting something. But it couldn't be acrogorn because there's nowhere to settle up there.  
  
Then I saw a dome ship land safely in the trees up on the surface. Then the andalites came but weren't in acrogorn morph.  
  
Sofor asked.  
  
I replied. I sent him back to the andalite world to his parents. Perhaps someone would want to know he's dead.   
  
TSEEWWW! TSEEWWW! TSEEWWW!  
  
Three dracon beams fired at the city hitting a brick building but not harming it. Acrogorn mothers ran for their lives carrying their children that are about 18 on her back. The business-acrogorn ran out too. No one even considered morphing. They were too worried about their families. It was like they never morphed before.  
  
Yellow Sea Gull panicked.   
  
I shouted in thought speak.  
  
As fast as I can, I demorphed back to alpha. I concentrated hard on my alpha body. My gentle wings, my human-like body. Within a minute I was back and again morphing to my silver tiger. I didn't even wait to pounce till I was fully silver tiger. I pounced immediately on three taxxons that just came out of the Yeerp ship. Piece by piece I ripped the taxxon bodies apart.  
  
Yellow Sea Gull warned.  
  
I said.   
  
I attacking and biting every taxxon that stepped out. No one wanted to be bitten by a silver tiger. Silver tigers' bite doesn't kill but brings back horrible memories to you that you always want to forget. Plus silver tigers are very strong. Also I barely had to attack half them because silver tigers can shine their fur so much it blinds enemies.  
  
Across the city I saw a boa constrictor (Yellow Sea Gull) and two andalites (Gafinilan and Hareli) attacking and poisoning more taxxons. They only brought taxxons. But there were also 5 howlers. I saw Sofor and Galuit in Hulk Badger morph attack the howlers.  
  
Out from the buildings came the nefer kems, brave and strong. We could use help right about now. Then Red Hawk and Silver Falcon helped me out by pushing the taxxons back on the ship and Manny-Falcon was with the nefer kems protecting what looked like a palace.  
  
"The power stones!" the acrogorn king shouted. "Those creatures are the thieves that stole the power stones! Get them!"  
  
I Manny-Falcon said in blue tiger morph to the acrogorn king.   
  
"Get the thieves!" the acrogorn king shouted.  
  
Manny-Falcon asked.   
  
I said pinning down a taxxon.  
  
Sofor said over a bleeding taxxon.  
  
So we continued attacking the yeerps. The howlers put up the best fight. Red Hawk and Silver Falcon remained at the ship pushing back taxxons while I went to fight the howlers. Now everyone except Manny-Falcon, Red Hawk, and Silver falcon were here fighting the howlers.  
  
TSEEWWW!  
  
That one dracon beam burned a huge crater in Argon in front of us. We had no choice but to stay and fight now. Then something weird happened: three of the five howlers were lying dead on the ground. Then I sunk my teeth into the arm of another howler. Then Sofor and Galuit tail whipped the last standing howler. Unfortunately that howler wasn't being harmed.  
  
"He's absorbing his friends' energy to him so he's more powerful," a nefer kem called out and running toward us. "You have to strike at the eyes."  
  
Sofor and I bit/tail whipped the last howlers eyes. The howler's eyes turned brown then rotted to dust. Then so did the other howlers. After that the other taxxon stepped back and left Argon. The yeerps must be off to take over another place. We've won this battle for the acrogorn.  
  
"There they are!" the acrogorn king shouted. "They stole our culture! They deserve to be locked up until they die! Then we'll throw their useless bodies into space!"  
  
"Ever hear of innocent until proven guilty," the nefer kem that helped us said. "These people are innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"Here on Argon it's what I say!" the acrogorn king shouted. "You nefer kems over there shall do what I say! Now throw them in jail! Throw them in jail!"  
  
"No," the nefer kems said. "They helped and protected us from the taxxons and howlers. They may have brought them here but they fixed it. So we're not going to throw in jail the ones that protected us."  
  
SLEEEE!  
  
The king acrogorn sent one of his legs right at the nefer kem that had just defied him. The poor nefer kem was sent straight back into the unbreakable brick wall and was lying down bleeding. Blood dripped all around him. A few nefer kem women or known as neferia came to aid him. They took off their bonnets and hand made sweaters and covered the nefer kem's large wounds. Slowly the neferia children came and laid down their baby blankets so he can rest. It was amazing. If one nefer kem was down and fatally wounded the whole nefer kem community would aid it back to full strength. Then Hareli (in acrogorn) and Silver Falcon (in acrogorn) stepped up by the wounded nefer kem.  
  
"Citizens of Argon," Hareli called out. "This wounded nefer kem is not the victim of this King Marrog. You are all his victims. You are all victims of a government that should have died with Argon war. A dictatorship is not the way to go."  
  
Hareli knelt down to see the wounded nefer kem. Silver Falcon cleared his throat and started where Hareli left off.  
  
"Did any of you really see what was happening with the nefer kem community?" Silver falcon continued. "I see why not. Because this King Marrog made acrogorn so blind that they don't see the wondrous culture of nefer kems. He blinded so much you don't even see that if one nefer kem falls the whole community falls and the remaining nefer kems have to aid and not let their community fall. For those you who think King Marrog is a great dictator, you have been severely brainwashed."  
  
Hareli got up from the wounded nefer kem and stood next to Silver Falcon.  
  
"We have a confession to make," Silver Falcon said. At that moment I knew what they were doing. "I am an alpha." Silver falcon demorphed to reveal his true alpha form.  
  
Hareli said demorphing to reveal his true andalite form.   
  
I asked.  
  
Hareli said.   
  
I pointed out.  
  
"I know," Silver Falcon replied. "When I have given up the power it will go to its new owner by itself."  
  
I said leading everyone still in morph back to the pods, which are now attached to the main andalite dome ship.  
  
On the dome ship were three nefer kems waiting by the main controls.  
  
Sofor raged.  
  
the tallest and strongest nefer kem said. I am War Prince Zabeg-Hammily-Ganilton. We come to you to replace the ones of your team that you lost.   
  
I the smallest nefer kem said.  
  
I another nefer kem with a scar under his eye said.  
  
I Sofor assumed.   
  
The dome ship flew off hundreds of light-years into space to the space station of Alpha Prime. 


End file.
